yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Illoo
Bread , | foodspinoff = Bread , | yw = 048 | ywb = 082 | yw2 = 072 | ywww = 2016 | ywb2 = 114 | yww = 0039 | time = Any | type = Regular }} is a is a Rank C, Water-attribute, Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Illoo has an elderly appearance with brown skin, long eyebrows, and a thin, long beard. He wears a light brown colored kimono, ,a gray colored robe with yellow linings, and a prominent hat-like section in the superior part. He also wears a collar of khaki-colored beads and a red charm in the center and carries a small wooden staff on his right hand. Illoo's a jolly prankster. According to Whisper, he took third place in the Yo-kai-lympics. Illoo's Alloo and Elloo's brother. Illoo has the power to create illusions and hypnotize people. Profile [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]] Illoo appears under cars everywhere in Breezy Hills. Yo-kai Watch 2 Illoo appears in trees and telephone poles in Harrisville. Yo-kai Watch 3 Illoo appears in trees in Excellent expressway/excellent tower . Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | tribe = mysterious | yo-kai = Maboroshi YW1-012.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |10|-|Single enemy}} |50|Water|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Evelops ally in illusion, raising their SPR.}} |110|-|All enemies|Summons will-o'-the-wisps to damage enemies.}} ||-|6 = Stat boost to adjacent allies with the same skill.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes *'Befriended: '"Ho ho... That was quite the display! I've taken a shine to you." *'Loafing:' "I'm getting old..." *'Receiving food (favourite):' "Hoo, tasty!" *'Receiving food (normal):' *'Receiving food (disliked):' *'Freed from Crank-a-kai: '"Hoho! So It's not an illusion that I'm out? My thanks!" In the anime Illoo first appear in EP005, in which he makes illusions of some girls to make Bear and Eddie believe they are receiving chocolate for Valentine's Day. Nate soon realizes he is the only one not to receive chocolate and demands Illoo for that. Nate summons Jibanyan, but Illoo causes the cat Yo-kai to believe in eating chocolate bars, which actually was a playground structure. Nate then summons Manjimutt, but he also falls into the illusion into receiving chocolate from a lot of girls. Nate then resorts to defeating Illoo himself with a "Fire-Nate-Tornado" illusion of his, which works enough to have Illoo giving him his Yo-kai Medal, but not without Nate falling into an illusion of Katie giving him chocolate as well. He is first summoned in EP008 and creates an illusion of urinals in the hallway at the time when the students were inspirited by Fidgephant. In EP027, Illoo was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. In EP039, he defeats Failian by creating an illusion of him leaving Earth with some aliens. Etymology *"Illoo" is a corruption/contraction of the word illusion. It may also be combined with hoo, onomatopoeia for an owl's call. *"Maborōshi" is a play on words with and . *"Illúho" derives from ilusión ("illusion") and "Búho" (Owl) Trivia *Illoo's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Owlusion, Wallace, Browcloud, and Illusion. In other languages de:Eulusionist Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Bird Yo-kai